


they’re both dorks

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couples Costumes, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, virgil is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by an ask sent to notveryglittery on Tumblr





	they’re both dorks

It was Halloween, which meant everyone at school was granted the chance to wear their costumes in class.

Virgil was going for his usual vampire look, with his hair dyed black and fake blood and fangs.

He was now waiting for the rest of his friends and already had a haunting feeling that he already knew what kind of costumes Patton and Roman had in mind for themselves.

The two had been dating for about six months, and Virgil was happy for them (even if he had to threaten Roman that he wasn’t afraid to kill him if he ever hurt Patton).

Unfortunately, Patton and Roman were known throughout the school for outrageous displays of affection.

Virgil would never forget the time Roman went completely all out just to ask Patton on a date.

Long story short, Roman got detention for a month.

Virgil’s attention was snagged by his other friend Logan, dressed as Frankenstein’s monster.

“Good morning, Virgil.”

And so vampire was joined by monster.

“How much longer do you think they’ll be?” Virgil asked.

“Hopefully not much longer, we have about twenty three minutes until the first bell goes and I want to be in class before then,” Logan replied.

Virgil would have said something else had Patton not grabbed his attention.

The blond haired boy was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a length ending just above the knees.

“Oh no,” a wave of realisation slapped Virgil in the face.

Less than five seconds later came Roman prancing through the door, dressed as a prince, just as the vampire had expected.

Virgil could practically feel the entire school internally groaning because dear lord, of course the school’s most adorable but irritatingly public couple would do this for Halloween of all days.

Matching costumes.

Roman swept a giggling Patton off his feet and, while carrying the blond bridal style, dashed off.

“They’re both dorks,” Virgil muttered under his breath.

“I could not agree with you more,” Logan replied.


End file.
